


Hug

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [38]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bikinis, Explicit Language, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, Matsuoka Rin Swears, Sexual Fantasy, Swimming Pools, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's not traditional for Iwatobi to hold a swimming party for the 2nd years.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know sunsets on Mars are blue? Also Mars has the tallest mountain in the solar system. Kinda wild.

 

038\. Hug

*

It's not traditional for Iwatobi to hold a swimming party for the 2nd years. Gou isn't a swimmer. She barely knows how to float on her back, too busy complaining about getting frequent ear infections.

That's why he's not prepared for the bikini, white and polka-dotted in a strawberry red, neatly tied around Gou's neck and slim upper back.

Rin didn't volunteer for _this —_ oogling after his sister. He knows he fucking _shouldn't_ , but it's getting to him.

Gou preens obviously under the attention from her male classmates and lightly splashes Chigusa, giggling behind her hands. The _same_ hands that dig under the material of the white-and-red bikini, pulling it out from the crack of Gou's plump, small ass. He's never wanted to be _inside_ a woman this badly—

"Onii-chan!" she squeals, rushing over and throwing her arms around him. Gou's tiny, heated breasts smush up to Rin's exposed chest. _Fuck_.

He scowls, grabbing her shoulders and dragging her backwards, managing to keep his greedy stare off her cleavage. "For the _last_ time, I'm not letting you guys play chicken in the school's p—"

" _No_ , I need more sunscreen," Gou insists cheerfully, shimmying her hips and turning around.

At the sight of her tugging open her bikini-lacings, Rin can feel his cock simultaneously twitching to life and balls groaning in aching protest.

Holy _fuck_.

It's taking every bit of restraint he has left to not yank her over the unisex locker room and ease off the bottom portion of her swimsuit, force Gou to bend over against the shower-stall, legs spread, and fuck her pert, _perfect_ ass into oblivion?

"Oops _…_ I didn't mean to do that," Gou murmurs, quickly crossing her arms over her front as someone wolf-whistles, grinning sheepishly.

Rin slaps a hand over his face, dragging his eyelids and making a helpless, sullen sound.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
